A Dream of Love
by NekoKaji
Summary: ONE-SHOT! Kagome has a dream about Inuyasha confessing his love for her, but she doesn't know if he really feels that way or not. Please R&R! Fluff and lime scented.


A Dream of Love

by NekoKaji

*Author's note: Konnichiwa! This is my first attempt at one-shot, as well as my first posting on this site! So please be gentle... o.o; 

Disclaimer: I do not own inuyasha or any of it's characters, but I do own the closet they live in... O.o;

Inuyasha: *peeks out from behind closet door* HEY! You said you wouldn't tell them where we live! You said you'd protect us from the fan people! (

Neko: *slams door shut* *muffled screaming* Ahem... now then... back to the story... :D

^v^v^v^v^ 

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"I... I love you," the hanyou said, kissing her softly.

~~~~~~~

Kagome's eyes snapped open. She stared at her ceiling for awhile, letting her breathing slow. She had had that dream again, the one where Inuyasha confessed his love for her. But, was this all really a dream?

__

Of course! He'd never tell me how he feels, even if it was true...

She got up and sat on the edge of her bed. She glanced at the window. It was still dark out. She yawned and stretched her arms, getting to her feet lazily and walking down the stairs to the kitchen. She got some orange juice from the fridge and set it down before her on the counter. 

"But if it IS true..." she said out loud, startling Buyo, who was sprawled on a rug nearby. He got up and rubbed against her leg, as she looked down at him, petting him softly. "Oh I don't know, Buyo. What can I do? I wish that I had the courage to tell him how I feel. Then I'd know for sure..." She broke off again, not sure if she even wanted to say it. No, she couldn't say it. She'd just have to get on with her life as if these dreams meant nothing... but did they? She couldn't help her curiosity. 

^v^v^v^v^

Inuyasha was ticked- No, PISSED. That was the right word. He couldn't believe that Kagome had the nerve to stay in her era for an entire WEEK without saying a word about when she'd be back. 

__

Damn bitch. I hope she never comes back! 

Kagome pulled herself out of the bone-eaters well, and threw her backpack onto the ground. 

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha called, running towards her. 

~~~~~~~~

"Oh boy, here we go..." Sango said. She sat with Miroku in a circle around their fire. Miroku added more logs to the fire, as he watched Inuyasha run off to greet Kagome. Although... the way he was doing it, it didn't seem much of a "greeting".

"Yes, it seems Inuyasha has gotten impatient waiting for Kagome." Miroku said, nodding his head solemnly. They heard a loud cry of, "SIT", and a loud thump, and they shook their heads.

^v^v^v^v^

"What is WRONG with you, Inuyasha?! I leave for a week and you go ballistic! How am I supposed to get ANY work done, if you continue to act this way?!" 

Kagome had her arms crossed as she stared hard at the hanyou, who was currently recovering after being 'sat'. Inuyasha didn't look at her, his eyes closed as he sat on the ground by the well. Kagome suddenly remembered her dream, and her legs grew weak as she stared at him. Her arms fell to her side, and she just looked at him, thinking how wonderful it would be to be held in his arms. After a moment, he opened one eye and looked at her. 

"What the hell are YOU staring at?"

Immediately, Kagome turned away, picking up her backpack and rushing towards where Sango and Miroku sat. Inuyasha didn't follow, just 'hmphed' and turned his nose in the air. Kagome started emptying her backpack.

"Hi guys! Where's Shippo and Kirara?"

"They are out hunting herbs for Lady Kaede. She asked them to do it for the village, since her stocks are low and she can't leave the village unattended." Miroku answered, still fiddling with the fire. 

"Oh. Well, I brought back the things Shippo asked for. And, oh, what was it I was gonna do when I got back..." 

"I do not know, Kagome, but I believe Inuyasha wishes to speak with you." Sango pointed behind Kagome. Kagome turned around and stared into the face of the hanyou. 

"What do YOU want, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her eyebrows lifted in surprise. He simply grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back to the well. "WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE-" She was cut off by a hand across her mouth. 

"Not here! Shut up and wait a second!" Inuyasha said, pulling her onto his back, and jumped up the God Tree. He set Kagome down on a branch and sat down, not far from her, but not really next to her either. He leaned against the trunk of the tree and eyed her suspiciously. After several minutes, she grew fed up.

"What is it, Inuyasha! What do you want?!" 

"I... I want to know what's wrong..." He said, his voice low. Kagome hesitated.

__

He wants to know what's wrong? No way! This isn't happening! I must still be dreaming! But wait... if I am... oh my god...

She stared at him. This all was just too real to be just a dream! She could feel the rough bark of the tree branch against her skin, and the breath of the cold wind on her back. No, this was real. 

"I'm just fine, Inuyasha. Why?"

"Feh. Don't lie to me... you aren't acting fine..." He said, his voice still low. He wasn't looking at her now. His eyes were on the horizon, with the new sun rising to bring a new day. 

"I-I don't... I don't know what you mean..." She said, looking away as well. She could feel her heart pounding in her chest. Thoughts of the kiss they had shared in her dream, flooded her mind... 

"I said don't lie to me! I know something is wrong! You've NEVER stayed away for an entire week without telling us of it!" He didn't look at her, yet she could feel he was bitter about her staying away so long. She clung to her skirt like a life preserver, not knowing what to say or do. Then, she decided not to think about it. She would just do. It was time she told him the truth. 

"Alright... something did happen. But I'm not so sure it was bad." She glanced over at him, and this time he was facing her, his golden eyes gazing at her in interest. "I had a dream... and it was about you."

"What?! You're DREAMING about 'sitting' me now?!?!?!?!"

"No! Nothing like that... this dream was different..." She sighed, touching her lips with a finger tip. 

"WELL?"

She turned to him, and smiled softly, "I... I love you, Inuyasha!" She felt the happy tears fall down her cheeks, and she looked away from him, unable to contain her happiness. 

__

I TOLD HIM! I'VE FINALLY TOLD HIM!

Inuyasha's face wasn't visible in the darkness, until the sun began to rise above them. Then, his mouth was twisted into a small smile. 

"Kagome?"

"Yes, Inuyasha?

"I... I love you." He fell backwards against the trunk of the tree as Kagome tackled him in a warm hug. She grinned up at him, tears staining her face, and he looked down at her, and he kissed her softly. His fangs nipped playfully at her bottom lip, as their kiss ended, and he looked into the young miko reincarnate's eyes. 

"I thought I'd never get to tell you." He said, grinning, his fangs glowing in the morning light. His ears twitched happily as he looked at Kagome. She giggled softly and snuggled closer to him. 

"Me too." She said, and she vowed never to keep something from Inuyasha again.

^v^v^v^v^

Welpers, that's all folks! XD I really enjoyed writing this! As I said before, this is my very first ever one shot, so I hope you liked it! I MIGHT even make it into a whole story... but I'll have to talk with my agent... XP Just kidding... ^-^ Anyways, Happy holidays everybody! ;) Love to all my readers! Byers! ^.~

-NekoKaji


End file.
